


patience is always rewarded

by Queerquest



Series: Kyalin oneshots [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Kya, F/F, Kya is impatient, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Top Lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: Lin makes Kya come with her to a rather boring meeting with the promise of a reward if she behaves herself.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145681
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	patience is always rewarded

"This is torture" Kya growled into Lin's ear. "Why did you drag me to this meeting. I have no part in world leadership or Republic City manners" she hissed quietly into the Metalbender's ear.

Her eyes widened as a hand went up her dress and gripped her upper thigh tightly. "Be a good girl and you'll be rewarded. I brought you here to make this meeting less miserable. Can you do that for me?" She whispered softly lifting her hand up further rubbing the fabric of the Waterbender's lacy white underwear.

"y...yes". She groaned into her hand trying not to turn to much attention to what could very well turn into a horrifyingly embarrassing situation. "Good". The Earthbender teased pulling her hand away swiftly. "So not fair" The usually swell healer crossed her arms grimacing.

She was itching for this meeting to be over. Lin's teasing words and gestures were eating away at her and she needed action. If it were up to Lin she'd have this whole room cleared in a minute flat ready to pleasure the tan woman mercilessly until she was a blushing, flustered and sweaty mess, trembling underneath the officer's command.

As Tenzin and some Fire Nation official blabbed on Kya was getting increasingly impatient. 

6:00

6:05

6:10

The Waterbender angrily tugged on Lin's sleeve. "This meeting was supposed to end ten minutes ago" She whined. "Just a little while longer. I promise you it'll be worth your while" Lin reassured sending her a mischievous look. 

The healer buried her head into the table practically groveling in her own annoyance minor officials gave her hard glares. Lin nudged her shoulder hard sending her flying up into the air. "I told you be good. Do you plan on finishing tonight?" Kya quickly straightened up and nodded her head. "Then behave, you've been doing so well. Don't ruin it now or I'll have to punish you."

Kya smiled and listened the rest of the meeting although all she wanted to do was punch her brother for pulling the meeting out that late. But even more so, she wanted to find out what her reward was.

She stepped into the passengers seat and buckled up followed closely by the officer who started the car and headed back to the small apartment the two shared. "So... What's my treat?" Lin looked at her cluelessly "I never said you earned your reward. For all you know I'm taking you home to punish you." Kya gaped at her lover "You can't do that! I was patient and waited like you said!". Lin let out a small chuckle "I'm only joking sweetheart. You earned your reward but you'll have to wait and find out what it is."

Kya knew deep down she couldn't do anything but wait until they got home. Anymore backtalk and she'd be punished mercilessly by the officer beside her and while she liked punishment, she preferred a reward much more. She shamelessly stared at her lover's toned body admiring how her core tensed slightly everytime she made a turn or how she readjusted her fingers ever so slightly whilst turning the wheel. Every single thing the Metalbender did seemed to turn her on.

"What are you staring at?" Lin chuckled at she parked in the lot nearby their apartment. "You..." Kya whispered lustfully. "Can you really blame me? You've been teasing me for awhile now. I'm ready for that reward you've been hanging over my head." Lin grabbed the Waterbender's hand pulling her up the stairs and into their quarters making sure to lock the door behind them.

"Couch" Lin demanded. "Strip down to your bra and panties. I'll be back." She snickered and walked down the hall. Kya quickly pulled her dress up and over her head throwing it in a bunch on the floor to pick up later. She sat on the couch in a sexy yet casual position that naturally enhanced her curves and bust and waited. 

Minutes passed before lin came back in boxers and a sports bra that Kya wanted to tear off. She held a small box that she carefully set on a coffee table a few feet away from the love seat.

"What's that?" Kya pressed curiously as Lin pulled the Waterbender onto her lap. Strong pale hands wrapping over the lacy fabric of the Waterbender's panties. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Trust me when I say you'll enjoy it." The Earthbender chuckled. 

Kya quickly pressed her lips onto her lovers whimpering softly as she felt a strong hand tug her hair. She'd always been a sucker for pain and Lin knew this well enough to take advantage of it.

"You like that?" Lin sighed as she deepened the kiss. Kya moaned approvingly hoping that the answer would be good enough as she was at a complete and utter loss for words. Lin pulled away quickly and gripped the Waterbender's neck pulling her closer. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer. Are you really going to misbehave now when you're so close to getting your reward?" 

"No! I want my reward... Please! I liked it alot" Kya pleaded with the stubborn officer. "That's more like it" She grinned. "Please keep touching- ohhhh" Kya twitched and melted as Lin's hand crept down to her panties sliding between her dark skin and the thin fabric of her panties reaching her pleasure button and rubbing it slowly, continuing to wrap her lover in a wet and messy kiss. Kya groaned into her lovers mouth as small waves of pleasure flowed throughout her body. 

Lin took note and increased the speed slightly. Kya's hips started twitching and bucking up slightly as the Waterbender teetered over the edge. Lin smiled and removed her hand from her lover's panties. "Lin! why'd you stop" She cried out angrily. "Let's not get impatient now..." "B- baby please..." The waterbender stuttered. "You're cute when your begging. But I'm not done yet so you'll just have to wait a little longer." 

The Earthbender leant down to her lover's toned but slightly soft stomach leaving little kisses all the way up and traveling to her bra. "This okay?" She whispered tugging at the thin fabric. "Yes, touch me love". The Pale woman smirked, lifting her lover up by her back and unclipping the garment letting it fall on the floor. She took a minute to stare at her lovers body admiring the way her breasts fell nicely onto the rest of her feminine figure. "So fucking beautiful and all mine" She growled with pride before taking a tan nipple into her mouth, nipping it roughly sending a jolt of pain through the Waterbender's body that was soon outmatched by the increasing amount of pleasure bubbling up between her legs and pouring through her mouth.

"Fuck, linnn" The healer couldn't help but slur her speech as she grabbed hold of the womans short grey hair that was positioned in a low bun. She continued to fist the ball of hair as the pulsing in her womanhood grew stronger with each lap her lover's tounge took around her hardened bud. "Lin..." She gasped growing impatient and yearning for some form of release. "Patience my love" She sighed softly before switching to the other nipple and continuing to give the soft bud the same treatment.

She kissed and nipped until the soft bud became hard and continued until she heard soft occasional moans from her lover. After she finished the officer slowly lead herself down to the Waterbender's panties and slid them off spotting strands of wetness that clung to the fabric of her panties. "Look at you all turned on for me" Lin teased, only making her lover groan and bite her lip. The Metalbender's head dove into her womanhood making her moan on contact.

She started lapping up the Waterbender's juices making her squirm and groan from the sensitivity of her area and quickly moving up to her sore bundle of nerves quickly flicking them around with her tounge. Kya unintentionally arched her body forwards to meet the Earthbender's mouth causing two strong hands to slam her hips back onto the couch. A gasp escaped from Kya's mouth at the contact, she let her head roll back as the officer started to suck at her aching clit. "Please let me f- finish this time" Kya whimpered longingly. Lin couldn't help but give her a teasing look at she continued to suckle, nib, and swirl her clit leaving the tan woman a pathetic shaking mess under her touch.

Her legs started shaking once more, the Waterbender closed her own legs with Lin's head inbetween in a desperate attempt at making sure the Earthbender wouldn't stop pleasuring her. As she felt herself once again reach climax the Earthbender managed to free herself from inbetween two thighs. This time getting up and opening the box. "LIN!" She yelped feeling as though she might explode from the amount of stimulation she'd been through and the arousal coursing through her body felt like to much to bare alone. "did you want your suprise or not?" Lin sneered. She was enjoying teasing Kya immensely. "I want to finish" Kya groaned. "You will." 

"Turn around" Lin ordered. Kya weakly shifted her body resting her stomach on the couch. She looked back to see Lin adjusting a strap-on. Brand new, slender, and thick, just how Kya preferred her toys. 

Before she could react there was a sudden sharp pain from the hand that Lin used to smack her ass, hard. The Waterbender yelped and winced at the pain. "I didn't say you could look... you're lucky I'm nice enough not to consider punishing you at this point. You've been a good girl but this is your last chance. Got it" The Earthbender growled as she tugged a jumble of white locks. "Yes baby- I understand.".

Lin smiled and pulled the girl to the edge of the couch leaning her over the side, legs hanging down weakly. She stuck the tip into Kya's wet entrance earning lustful sighs and deepthroated moans as she thrusted slowly to start. As time went on the Earthbender started to pound faster into her lover's entrance upon her girlfriend's request and her own desire. "suck" Lin demanded sticking two fingers into the Waterbender's mouth which she gladly accepted.

"Harder" Kya pleaded quietly. Lin began pummeling even harder than before causing Kya's knees to give way. The Metalbender caught her and positioned her upright while continuing to fuck her from behind.

"I'm gonna... please let me... c- cu-" Kya slurred and stumbled weakly over her own words as her mind became more and more clouded through the waves of pleasure that only increased as she came closer and closer to what would be her final climax.

"Cum for me darling, you did so well." 

Kya relaxed her body and allowed herself to let go, warm fluid drenched the strap on Lin adorned. She took it out of her lover and went over to the sink to clean the toy properly. Once finished she climbed back over to the Waterbender who was still slumped over the couch heaving and drenched in a thin layer of sweat.

"You did amazing as always my love. Go get some pajamas I'm running you a bath and making you some tea and then we are going to cuddle." she whispered softly and helped the healer up showering her in soft kisses before allowing her to enter the bedroom.


End file.
